


Styles!twins Drabble

by 1dfetusfics



Series: Underage Drabble Series [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Brothers, Incest, M/M, Styles!twins, Toys, Twincest, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dfetusfics/pseuds/1dfetusfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Styles twins.Ed likes to put things up Harry's ass and Harry likes to be filled by his brother</p>
            </blockquote>





	Styles!twins Drabble

Ed hums quietly as he lays between his brothers legs, dildo in hand and a glint in his eye.  
  
Their parents are gone for the weekend, and since the boy’s are just old enough to stay home alone, they gave in and didn’t call for a babysitter.  
  
The boys had immediately snuck into their parents room, shuffling around in the drawers to find their magic prize, a small collection of dildos. They’d found them while playing and looking around one time, and Edward decided to try one of those things the boys at school talked about. They didn’t really see it as wrong since they washed it before and after use, but they knew it was probably best if they didn’t tell their mum about it. Or anything for that matter.  
  
They’d found the Vaseline in the bathroom and went to work, and that’s where they’re at now. Harry’s got his back on the bed, legs spread and hugging his knees to his chest as Edward works the toy in and out of him.  
  
“Is it good?” Edward asks, because although they do this often, it’s always Harry getting filled.  
  
He’s met with an enthusiastic nod, along with the curl of ten toes and a shaky moan.  
  
“Always good. More, harder,” Harry pants softly, biting his lip with furrowed eyebrows.  
  
Edward complies, like always sitting up a bit and pressing his hand into the sheets by Harry’s ribs. He holds himself up on that one hand, towering over the boy so he can thrust the toy inside of him faster, milk more moans out of him quicker.  
  
And maybe when they’re finished, they won’t return the item. Maybe they’ll just leave it on Harry’s nightstand and return it right before their parents arrive back home.

**Author's Note:**

> by Kelsey


End file.
